lagooncompanyfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Lagoon
Summary It starts with Rock getting punched in the face and getting two guns pointed at him. It is shown that Dutch and Revy are the ones holding the guns. They ask Rock about a disk, then Benny is shown telling Dutch that Philippine navy patrol is coming. Before they go, Revy takes Rock hostage, and Dutch calls Balalaika to tell her they have the disk. It cuts to an office in Japan with a meeting taking place talking about what happen to the disk and what to do next. They agree to negotiate with the mafia while a special force unites to recuperate or destroy the disk. Back on the lagoon ship, where Dutch is arguing with Revy about why she took Rock hostage. Benny joins in, also stating that it was a bad idea. She gets angry and starts shooting wildly at Rock. Dutch grabs her until she calms down. Dutch takes Rock to the top side of the ship and explains to him what they do. The Japan office is shown again, where they're discuss the hostage on board. The Director decides to continue with the plan, regardless. The four are shown in a bar where Dutch is talking to Rock. Just before leaving, he gives Rock his nickname. Benny starts telling Rock about how he became apart of the crew when Revy interrupts, telling him to stop talking about old stories. She makes fun of Ruock for drinking beer instead of rum. Rock downs a shot glass, inciting Revy, and the two start a drinking contest. Meanwhile, Dutch is shown talking to Balalaika on the phone. She informs him that the Japanese company has sent someone to kill them. A group gunmen break into the bar and start shooting the place up. The Lagoon company escape from the bar. Back at the boat, Butch contacts Rock's company, who state the Rock is the same as dead to them. Dutch tells Rock as Rock becomes fed up with living as a disposable tool. Rock talks to them directly, but the explain that it's best if he accepts his fate. Now is shown the leader of the military group getting on a chopper, back in the ship Rock is vomiting, Revy takes Rock to the top side, Benny tell Revy something coming to check what is it, the helicopter appears it starts shooting, Revy tries to hit it with antiaircraft gun but cant then she notice Rock is going to jump to the sea she stop him, then they notice the helicopter stop shooting and go up they notice they getting in to trap in a canal with Rock panics and Dutch punch him,then Rock ask if Dutch know the layout of the canal and if there something the can lauch of. Now they are talking about a crazy plan, the boat is max speed heading to the helicopter Revy take a shoots the helicopter move in front of them and shoot missiles Rock fire a flair gun and the missiles explodes Benny tell them to get in, the boat jumps from a wreaked ship in the hair the let a torpedo of the boat release and hit the helicopter, then they are shown all beat up in the boat. Now they are in a dock giving Balalaika the disk and she gives the disk to the Japanese company, the director tell Rock to come that they are leaving and Rock say that he is dead that what they told him, the director goes Dutch ask Rock what he going do Rock say he not a hostage he has no place to go and Revy ask if he wants to be a sailor too. Category:Chapters